lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannah Jackson
Hannah Jackson is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from Australia. Overall, she placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' Hannah Jackson was born in Darwin, Australia, to her parents, Jessica and Liam Jackson. From a young age, Hannah was infatuated with the ocean, visiting the beach multiple times in her childhood. She eventually learned of surfing, and as soon as she was allowed, Hannah was riding the waves with the best of them. However, her parents soon grew afraid of Hannah's reckless nature, as she tacked on bigger and bigger waves. Fearing for their daughter's wellbeing, Jessica and Liam forbade Hannah from surfing again. Angry and pissed at the decision, Hannah decided to run away from home in the dead of night. She crashed at a friend's place, and soon grew restless from the troubles that had been brought on her. A strong storm blew in the next day, but Hannah decided to go try the tide anyways. When she tried to take on the biggest wave she'd ever seen before though, Hannah crashed, being thrown several feet under the ocean water. Although she tried to swim back to shore, the current was too strong. Unable to hold her breath any longer, Hannah passed out underwater, being at the ocean's mercy. Her last regret was never seeing her parents again, finally realizing they were right about keeping her out of the water. That is when she awoke, not in the Hospital, but in Dr. Black's games 'Personality ' Many people know Hannah as the girl who takes risks, and you'd be right to assume that. Although many define her by her behavior, there's more to Hannah than meets the eye. Good things about Hannah are her dependability, courage, and honest ways. She will be there for you if she can, and she will not lie unless absouletely necessary. She's also not one to back down from danger, instead taking it on head first. She's also adventerous, bold, and social. She loves exploration, and a certain type of people. She'll try to get to know others, as Hannah is one to make friends. Hannah's flaws are her sensitivity and fiery temper. She takes major offense to many things, and if her feelings get hurt, she might get very angry, and will no doubt be very hard to calm down. She can also be a bit aggressive and careless. This often times gets Hannah hurt or into trouble, and will no doubt play a role in her future. Overall though, Hannah is a good person at heart, and despite her weaknesses, she is somebody you'd want to have as an ally and friend. 'Appearance ' Hannah Jackson is a light skinned, lightly built girl in her late teens. She's a smaller girl, standing at 5' 4", and weighing only 120 pounds. She has long, waist length brown hair, that is styled straight or tied into a fishtail braid. She has an adorable face, with large, round blue eyes. She's got a small nose, full lips, average-sized ears, and a round chin. She has a light swimmer's build, with toned arms and legs. Her unique features are her long hair and her lovely facial features 'Games' Hannah was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games, she was sorted into Zeta Team, making her teammates with Franscesca and Sofia Allies Francesca Rowe & Sofia Cortés Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Females Category:19 year olds Category:Trident Users